


The Magic of Proclivity

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altar Sex, Devil Trigger Sex (Devil May Cry), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pampering, Ritual Sex, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Vergil imbues Leon with some of his demonic essence.(It's cum)
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	The Magic of Proclivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SParkie96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/gifts).



"What happened?"

Vergil was on top of Leon in seconds, undoing straps and buckles, fiddling with zippers, and stooping low to untie muddied boots. 

"Things got a little out of hand." Leon admitted, shrugging out of his jacket. He draped it over one of their kitchen chairs before piling his gun belts on the counter beside them. Gripping Vergil's shoulder for support, he stepped out of his shoes. Before he could even consider his next step, he was pulled into a warm, tight hug. His whole body relaxed, cocooned in his alpha's embrace and surrounded by sweet-smelling hormones. 

"You're hurt." Vergil was ever so blunt, but his voice was like honey, smooth and sweet. Entranced by the sound, Leon almost forgot to reply.

"It's just some scratches." He mumbled, nuzzling against Vergil's mating gland. Not daring to tell his mate about his dislocated shoulder, he shut his mouth and wallowed in the closeness. His fight with Arias had taken a lot out of him, compounding the exhaustion from his previous mission. 

"You were supposed to be on vacation."

That was fair. 

"It was an emergency."

Vergil let out a huff, clearly displeased. 

"I've been working on something, a ritual that will protect you. It transfers some of my demonic power into your body, strengthening our bond and giving you thicker skin, as it were."

"Thicker skin?" Leon mumbled. He swayed dangerously, his legs threatening to give out. Vergil scooped him up like a petulant child, carrying him to their bathroom. He had insisted on a large, luxurious suite, boasting fancy architecture and marble floors. Leon hadn't cared for it at first, too accustomed to his government sponsored studio apartment, but Vergil had insisted.

Leon didn't dare ask where he got the money for it. Some things were better left unanswered.

He sighed as Vergil set him down on the pouf beside the tub, too relaxed to put up a fight. The faucet was glaringly loud in the stillness of the room, breaking their brief moment of peace. Vergil busied himself with grabbing soaps and oils, ducking out at one point and returning with a goblet and a corked vial. He set them aside before dumping a few handfuls of dried petals into the water. 

Leon felt himself relax even further as the bathroom began to smell like roses and vanilla. He closed his eyes, feeling the steam bring a flush to his cheeks. His favorite part of coming home to his mate was the pampering and the extra attention. Vergil wasn't one for poetic words and lovey dovey proclamations, but he always had warm food and a bath ready, and that was all Leon needed.

"Come." Vergil helped him upright, beginning to peel the rest of his clothes off. They were spattered in blood and stunk of sweat and grime, but the demon prince paid it no mind. He tossed them into a heap on the floor, barely flinching as he tugged down his mate's boxers. Leon shivered at the exposure, feeling a weird spark of arousal stir up inside him. He was naked, and Vergil was still completely clothed. It was clear who was in charge here. 

Before he could get too far down that train of thought, he was guided into the water. It was hot enough to sting at first, but as Leon adjusted to it, he found it delightfully warm. There was a small pillow along the edge, and he rested against it, content to just wallow in the water and fall asleep. Surely Vergil would carry him to bed before he got too pruney. 

"You may stop pretending that your shoulder is uninjured." 

Uh-oh.

"Huh?" Leon feigned ignorance, flinching in surprise when gentle fingers caressed his chin.

"You're favoring it." Vergil brushed his hand over the spot, humming in an unimpressed way when his mate winced and groaned. "No matter, it should be healed during the ceremony. I spent a lot of time researching and experimenting on the incantations and symbols, and it shouldn't cause you any pain. In fact, the ritual is based loosely off of the one performed in the Ascension Ceremony, which was used to turn humans into- my dear, are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah." Leon opened his eyes lazily. Vergil grumbled at him before launching back into his explanation. As he spoke, he picked up a plump loofah, and began scrubbing his mate's chest in order to keep him focused. Leon sighed in pleasure as soap was rubbed against his pecs, frothing up and dripping down into the water. The scrubbing slowed around his shoulder, being gentle with the strained muscles there. His arm made the situation worse, sending sharp pain up his neck as it was disturbed and manipulated. Leon moaned softly, voicing his displeasure. 

"-and therefore, it should only transfer a few iotas of my essence, just enough to bolster your body's natural resistance." Vergil was _still_ talking. "It will be an arduous process, but there is no doubt in my mind that the benefits outweigh-"

"Darling?" Leon raised his good arm, reaching over to cup Vergil's chin. "I adore you. Please let me rest." 

"I'm afraid the time for rest is still out of our reach." 

Leon groaned softly, settling further into the hot water. He opened one eye to watch as his mate poured a rich, royal purple liquid into the goblet he'd retrieved earlier.

"Drink, it will help keep you energized. Additionally, this potion will kick start the ritual by preparing your body to receive my demonic essence."

"And how-" Leon paused as the goblet was pressed to his lips. Obediently, he drank, licking the lingering sweetness from the corner of his mouth when the cup was pulled away. "How will it do that?"

"It will put you into heat." Vergil explained. "Your body will be more receptive to mine." He smiled at the irritated look that Leon was giving him. "Don't fret so much, the symptoms will only last for an hour or two. As soon as the ritual is complete, I will carry you to bed myself."

"This can't wait till morning?" Leon let out a dreamy sigh as Vergil began washing his back. Giving in, he took another sip from the goblet. The liquid inside tasted like kool-aid with too much powder, thick and sweet.

"It could, but if we do it now, it will lessen the pain from your injuries." Vergil insisted. He noted with great satisfaction that his mate's cheeks were already beginning to flush. "Quickly, let me wash your hair before we go any further." He set the goblet aside as Leon dunked himself underwater, resurfacing with his bangs plastered to his face. With a gentle touch, Vergil pushed them away, unable to resist leaning in and kissing pouting lips. He could taste the potion on Leon's tongue, sweeter than candy. The few drops that contaminated his mouth would only increase the odds of their success, bringing out the ferality inside him. He tore himself away, picking up shampoo and focusing on the way it lathered in his hands. Leon was eyeing him, clearly feeling the effects already.

"Do I- do I have to drink more?" He asked, licking his lips. His eyes fluttered closed when Vergil's hands tangled in his hair, cradling his head as they scrubbed shampoo into his scalp. A soft moan escaped him, delighted by the tenderness.

"You have to drink the whole thing, beloved." 

"Mm." Leon took another sip despite his protests, opening his eyes when Vergil nudged him. He was directed to rinse his hair, so he let himself sink back under the water. His hands were slow and lazy, combing through his bangs in order to wash out the shampoo. When he resurfaced, Vergil was dumping more soap into the loofah. He resumed scrubbing Leon down, paying special attention to his hips and thighs. The movements became a little more deliberate, dipping between his legs and teasing his cock. 

"Vergil." He whispered, letting his head loll against the side of the tub. He knew the heat was starting to set in, making him desperate and whiny. The slow, teasing handjob continued, pulling away when he tried to buck his hips into it. "Vergil!" His voice was needier this time.

"Come, let's get you dried off." 

Bastard.

Leon stood up on shaky legs, plucking a petal off of his thigh. It flopped back against the surface of the water, spinning around his calf. Vergil produced a big, fluffy towel, helping him out of the bath before wrapping it around his shoulders. Ever so gently, he dried Leon off, finding new ways to make his lover squirm. The towel came away sticky with slick, a sure sign that his lover was fast approaching the height of his heat.

"One last step, darling, then you'll be ready." Vergil combed Leon's hair out with his fingers. From the counter, he retrieved a paintbrush and a jar of red paint, beginning to draw delicate symbols on his omega's skin- sigils and seals that would protect him from harm. As he moved closer to Leon's heart, he began to slow down, the designs becoming even more intricate and detailed. 

"That tickles." Leon complained, rubbing his thighs together. He was beginning to get grumpy. The potion was definitely affecting him, making his thighs slick and his blood run hot. If it was up to him, rituals be damned, he'd push Vergil to the floor and ride him until he no longer had the strength to hold himself up. 

"Hold still." 

Leon huffed petulantly, his hands fidgeting at his sides. His heats always made him anxious and hyperactive, determined to _do something_ , even if he wasn't sure what that something was. Standing around and having paint smeared across his chest wasn't really doing it for him. 

"Veeeergiiiiil!" He whined.

"Patience, my love." 

The infuriating calmness of the demon's voice made Leon roll his eyes. 

"Here… and here." Vergil said, his paintbrush beginning a broad circle with ornate runes along the edges. "Your heart and your womb, dearest. The spots where we have the strongest connection." He leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Leon's belly. "Perhaps someday we will produce offspring, the grandchildren of Sparda. Nero might finally have some step-siblings."

"If you ever hurry up and finish this." Leon complained. He fidgeted a little more as Vergil continued slathering his waist and hips in paint. Throughout it all, his cock bobbed anxiously, begging for attention. 

"I won't lie." Vergil droned. "I expected you to be even more ornery than this. I'm surprised you haven't started rutting on me yet, or demanded outright that I stop everything to knot you." He didn't seem interested in a response, if the cold line of his mouth was anything to go by. "Rest assured, good omegas get rewards." 

"That reward had better be a series of mind-blowing orgasms, or I'm gonna start returning Dante's flirting." Leon threatened, sighing in relief when Vergil set the paint aside.

"You would never." The demon gave a derisive snort. "You are above him. And he would not be able to satisfy you, not in the way you crave."

"No?" Leon took a moment to admire himself in the mirror, licking his lips at the sight of his body, flushed and covered in paint. He was certainly a sight.

"He is an imbecile, and selfish as well. He cares only for himself." Vergil said. "He would not bother with bringing you to orgasm, he would only be concerned with whether or not he could keep you around for another… how does the saying go… roll in the hay?" 

Leon had to grip the edge of the sink in order to control himself, unused to such vulgar terms coming out of his lover's mouth. He hid a giggle in the palm of his hand, but he was unable to contain the mirth sparkling in his eyes. Vergil kissed him fully and intensely, stealing his breath away.

"Besides," he breathed. "I would skin him if he laid a finger on you." 

Leon hummed in amusement, dragging his hand down Vergil's chest. 

"Then I guess you'd better hurry up and satisfy me." He said teasingly, cocking his hip. To his delight, his alpha's eyes narrowed, as if he was accepting the words as a challenge. Leon was always left content when Vergil's competitive nature leaked into their sex life. It could be a lot to handle- rough, grabbing hands and sharp teeth that _chewed_ at his mating gland- but he found himself coming back for more time and time again. 

"Come." Vergil laced their fingers together, leading his mate down the hall and into his study, decorated by a multitude of candles and soft, silken cloths. Leon ran his fingers over them, eyes wide.

"Is this all for…?"

"The ritual?" Vergil smiled, shucking his overcoat and hanging it beside the door. "Yes. I wanted you to feel comfortable." He gestured to an altar, sitting in the middle of the room. Glowing crystals decorated its base, bathing the area in soft, pink light. Leon approached it, his sense of wonder managing to overtake the lust-driven need that his brain was simmering in. One day, his curiosity would be the death of him. Just as he reached out to caress the glassy face of one of the stones, Vergil's cold fingers snagged his wrist, pulling him away.

"Don't touch." He murmured, his lips mere centimeters from the shell of Leon's ear. "They'll burn you."

"Oh." 

Just like that, the pent-up lust was back. 

"Come, lay on your back." Vergil helped him onto the altar, arranging him like a doll. Leon splayed his legs open, reaching down to lazily stroke himself. He smirked when his mate didn't move to stop him, allowing himself to put a little more finesse into his movements. 

"Are you going to participate?" He teased.

"I'm just letting you have your fun." Vergil said. He tossed his clothes in a heap beside his desk, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck. "I'm afraid that I need to be in my devil form for the ritual to take."

Leon shuddered at his words. He hadn't been brave enough to try and take the thick, heavy cock that came with his lover's natural body, but it seemed like tonight was the big night. He licked his lips nervously.

"I hope you brought lube."

Vergil snatched up a bottle from his desk, dumping some into his hands before coming closer. He pushed two fingers knuckle-deep into Leon's ass, aided by the obscene amount of slick gathered between wide-spread thighs.

"Shit!" Leon moaned, his voice pitching up. He pulled his hands away from his cock, grabbing onto fistfuls of silk in order to anchor himself. Vergil's fingers twisted and scissored inside him, following him as he eagerly rocked his hips. Soft whispers filled the air, pleasured groans and quiet praises. Two more fingers had Leon keening, his eyes squeezed shut and his back arched. His cock was red and swollen, bobbing gently in time with his movements.

"You look especially stunning like this." Vergil praised. "Half taken apart, but still craving more." He stopped low to press a soft kiss to Leon's forehead. "I'm going to start the ritual. Just focus on enjoying it and I will worry about the rest."

"Can do." Leon moaned when he was left empty for a moment, rocking his hips against nothing. By the time he managed to open his eyes, Vergil's demon form- or "devil trigger", as he called it- stood before him. In the dim light of the crystals, his glowing body looked purplish in hue, save for the spitting fire coming from his horns. Each hard, chitinous plate on his skin caught a sliver of pink, shimmering as he moved. Leon blinked a few times, fighting through the fog of his chemically-induced heat.

"Are you ready?"

Oh, that voice.

"Fuck yeah." He let his head fall back against the altar, sighing in pleasure when the heat of Vergil's body settled between his legs. Long claws brushed against his thighs, rearranging his legs to encompass his mate's hips. Leon felt his breath hitch as something hot and hard poked at his entrance. He tried to angle his hips, but Vergil was committed to teasing, drawing the head of his cock gently back and forth.

"Vergil…" Leon moaned desperately. "Please." He was moments away from incoherency, slipping deeper and deeper into his own lust. His whole body shuddered as Vergil finally thrust into him, filling up every inch of his intestines and then some. His demonic cock was enormous and covered in scales that matched the rest of him. The texture, hard and rough, had Leon drooling by the third stroke. He'd been asked to sit back and enjoy it, but he honestly believed that he wouldn't be able to move if he tried. His lower body felt like jell-o, consumed by the sheer weight and warmth of the cock inside him. It took effort for him to lift his head, expecting to see a bulge in his stomach. Instead, outlined perfectly beneath his pale, bruised skin, blue light shone through, moving in and out with each thrust. 

"Nuh-!" Leon arched his back, spraying cum across his stomach. His eyes had rolled back into his head, overcome by the sight. He squirmed desperately as Vergil continued to fuck him through his orgasm, making his toes curl and his spent cock twitch. It didn't take long for the need and insatiable arousal to return, his body aching for more, harder, deeper, faster. 

Vergil was speaking in hushed tones, his voice melodious and rhythmic. The incantation was in an unearthly tongue, sweet and dark in Leon's ears. He found himself bobbing his head along with the beat, eyes unfocused and bleary. The feeling of drifting away only grew, sharp stabs of pleasure occasionally breaking through the veil to inform him that Vergil had found his prostate. 

Abruptly, pain erupted in his shoulder. Leon let out a low, discomforted moan, only to be shushed. He could feel the muscles and bones rearranging themselves, sliding back into their proper places. All the discomfort was washed away with the following thrust, which ripped another orgasm out of him. This one felt different, longer, and more intense. Leon nearly gave himself a charley horse as he fought against his own body. He felt even hungrier, then, eager for more. Experimentally, he hooked his arms around Vergil's shoulders and dragged himself in closer. Red paint smeared between them, the sigils destroyed by the urgency of their lovemaking. 

"It worked." Vergil rumbled. He helped Leon wiggle into a more comfortable position before using his new leverage to slam his hips forward. The loud, startled cry he got in response was like music. He began to slow his hips, but was stopped by an angry noise from beneath him.

"You put me into this heat." Leon growled. "And you're gonna have to fuck me out of it." He reached down to run his hand over the glowing bulge in his abdomen, fixated on how thin and delicate his body seemed. He knew that Vergil would never hurt him, but knowing that he _could_... Leon moaned, pressing his- comparatively small- body up against his mate's. He scraped his nails over the scales that coated Vergil's back and sides, searching for a weak spot where he could dig in and draw blood. He mouthed at the natural armor as well, like a teething puppy. 

"Hush." Vergil rumbled, petting his hair with one clawed hand. He tried to soothe his frantic mate, aware that the new demon blood inside Leon's body was wreaking havoc on his omegan instincts. The only cure was to knot him, to let the endorphins take over and nullify the primal urges boiling beneath soft, pale skin. Vergil growled low in his chest as the base of his cock swelled, quickly locking inside Leon's body. Hot, viscous cum spewed out of him, filling up every nook and cranny inside his mate. The sweet little omega wailed beneath him, quivering and whimpering as he orgasmed again. His breathing was frantic, overwhelmed and understimulated. He was far from milked dry, but Vergil was worried that forcing him through a full heat after such a drastic ritual would kill him. 

"Vergil?" Leon moaned, his voice dry and quiet. He was starting to calm down, his body twitching and flexing around the meat of his mate's cock.

"Stay still, dearest."

"I'm tired." He went limp, coated in cum, paint, and slick. Inside of him, Vergil's cock twitched, and Leon made a content noise before reaching down and patting the bulge in his belly. "Take me to bed." He mumbled.

"You're filthy." Vergil tugged gently on the knot, eager to get back into his human form. Leon moaned whorishly as it popped free. Cum gushed out in its wake, but Vergil paid it no mind, sighing in pleasure as his skin and hair reformed. He scooped Leon up effortlessly, carrying him back to the bathroom and placing him in the tub. The water was fairly cold, but it only took a quick scrub down to wash away most of the mess. Vergil walked them to bed, aware that his lover wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. He helped build a nest, frowning in sympathy when Leon began to shiver from the cold. 

As he laid down, Leon spread his legs a little, showing off the faint blue cumstains between his thighs.

"You are irresistible." Vergil said, shaking his head as he climbed into the pile of pillows and blankets. Leon purred in response, pressing his face to his alpha's chest.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Twitter  
> @pointofdespair


End file.
